


yearning for a perfect soul…

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/F, Flame Burns, Kido really dislikes her body, Momo is a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: “i don’t care if it hurts... i just want a perfect body.”you’re so fucking special… i wish i was like that.





	yearning for a perfect soul…

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations to another year of August 14-15, I will be posting fics of various characters in celebration.

Momo Kisaragi is an angel, a special girl who deserves the best. She who outshines those in the dim galaxy, a girl that is truly what we deem a ‘perfect soul’. Even with this perfect soul, the mind can believe a woman can have the perfect body.  
  
Some of us are not that ‘lucky’ to believe or be told we have the perfect body. Us who are not considered special in the mind, described as creeps and various nicknames. Kido Tsubomi has either thought or been called either of these things.  
  
She can only wonder in the dark of the night why the red string of lives has tied her to the idol.  
  
Momo made a request for them to sleep together for today, as she said that Kido looked worn out today. Perhaps she was, by thoughts that are given to us. Thoughts we cannot ignore, we force ourselves to move on.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Kido.” Her hands are so warm, full of life. The heat is unbearable, though the two are only wearing their small clothes. It’s hard to become comfortable with people, but sometimes we need to understand the presence.  
  
Tsubomi can’t bring herself to respond. Her eyes dart here and there, being around Kisaragi sent the woman into a mess. More so her thoughts spiral into vapor and she forgets how to speak at times.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Her voice is akin to angelic humming.  
  
“...How... How did you fall in love with me.” It’s not an answer, people tend to not answer directly. While our personalities may not show it, only our words can.  
  
“I fell in love with you because of who you are, Kido. I love all the bits about you. Even the scars and marks on you... every little thing about you, I love.”  
  
Kisaragi’s hands are on Tsubomi’s face and only then does one realize she’s crying.  
  
“Look at yourself. You’ve come far and you... you are just so great.” The small smile makes one’s heart skip a beat.  
  
“I-if... you feel like that... t-then why do I feel... as if I don’t belong with you?” She struggles to keep her voice steady. She didn’t mean to make their night like this—  
  
Momo hums, brushing Kido’s tears and holding her tight. In times of hurt and confusion, we need some sort of physical contact to be in touch with people; ourselves, etc.  
  
“I know it’s hard to process, who we are. But remember... I am here for you, Tsubomi. You’re important to me.”  
  
Soft hands caresse the burns on her back, she jumps here and there but grows accustomed to the presence of Momo.  
  
“...T-thank you, Kisaragi.”  
  
“Anytime, Tsu. Do you feel better? I don’t want to be rude or anything... but I feel kinda sleepy.”  
  
Tsubomi chuckles, mumbling a soft ‘yes’ and thus; the two get into a favored position. With the idol as the little spoon and the latter the big spoon, it’s comforting.  
  
“You really are special... Kisaragi.”  
  
For once, there are no dreams of burning homes and loss of self. She who can be free... even if the mind says she doesn’t belong here. We can be creeps outside, but inside we too can be angels with perfect souls.

**Author's Note:**

> i’d love to hear some feedback.


End file.
